Curling Iron
by Sunnyvalley
Summary: No matter how hard you try, you just can't keep your hair curly. And you can try all you want, but your curls will come undone. Rated T for no reason, Channy if you squint! I wanted to try my hand at a free-verse, but I had no idea what to do, Fun Though!


**Hey Guys! For anyone who's reading my multi-chapter One in A Million I wanted to try my hand at a free verse because they seem to be like TAKING OVER fanfiction... lol... so I hope to have 2 more chapters to you by the end of the month, AT LEAST one! You can't blame me!!! I uploaded tons lately, and its not like I left you on a cliffie!! =) For anyone who's NOT reading my multi-chappy... shame on you, go read it! And reveiw! Please and thank you!!!! You know you want to...**

**So this is like really weird... Really. I just thought It looked like fun to write a random free verse and bold/underline/italicize random words... heehee =) So I wrote this down on my phone while doing my hair... except I was straightening it... not curling it... and it didn't come undone... but whatever! **

**I'm really new at this and i really did randomly make words look weird.. so give me a break!  
**

* * *

**Curling Iron**

by Sunnyvalley

You **stare** at your reflection in the **m i r r o r**

You _slowly, unwillingly relax_ your face as you realize it has been tense for the last hour

You put the **curling iron** down and _turn to face you fear fully_

But the hard work and time you spent...

Made no **d i f f e r e n c e**

So you want to **s c r e a m**

You _shake_ and whimper because its the **m e t h o d** you use to show** rage**

**Sunny little Sonny's** not **a l l o w e d** to behave _that way_

What was the **p o i n t** of this you ask?

And you find _you can't remember_

Why bother with your **h a i r** so much

Today is the "now" and tomorrow is the _"never"_

Isn't it supposed to be **now or never?**

You _cool off slowly_ as you _shake your head_

Because **sunny little Sonny** can't have thoughts like **t h a t** in her head

You _sigh_ and you groan (inside of course) because **you always look cheerful**

Turning to the mirror you **b e c o m e** **sunny little Sonny** and put on _that annoying "glass half full" attitude_

You focus on the hairs sticking out

**B e c a u s e**

_He _said you were like them

_Trying _to fit in with the rest but not **s u c c e e d i n g**

**Plain** and _Boring_ and Brown

That guy was _always_ thinking about **h a i r...**

You remember why you do this, you do this to be **unique**

You need a new pep talk, this one's _not gonna cut it anymore_

And you_ try _and make it **t h r o u g h** the day

Your _hair_ looks much better, **c u r l y** and full of life

**Satisfied?** Yes

**Happy?**

You should be, but you're not

Off to Tawni's **p a r t y**

You **smile** and _laugh_ and dance because

That's what **"Sonny"'s **do

But you don't** n o t i c e** until you come back and

The **t e a r s** really start to flow

When you _realized _what had **h a p p e n e d**

**You're curls have come undone  
**

Despite your _time_ and focus

And you go back to thinking

What was the point?...

-------

_Your curls will come undone,_

_As does your smile and most other things_

_The things you work so hard to build_

_Will all have their expire date_

_So your hair returns to its normal self_

_Long_

_Brown_

_Straight_

_Plain... and Boring_

_The same way your glitzy, sparkling smile can't always hide the real Sonny_

_-------_

* * *

**That was sufficiently dark and depressing... I don't really like showing Sonny this way because I believe that people CAN actually be blessed and happy... I mean, there's no reason why Sonny has to be hiding secrets, or have bulemia or whatever... Although I HAVE read A LOT of good fics where like, Sonny's bulemic and Chad's a druggie.. Aww they made me cry... lol they did, I'm such a softie... But I don't see why Sonny CAN'T have a blessed family or something...  
**

**So I thought I would just catch her at a moment of insecurity... LOLZ its about hair... =)**

**Always,**

**Sunnyvalley**

**PS!!! Review this AND go read One in a Million....**

**The button is calling you.... 8)  
**


End file.
